Love will refuse to die
by ItsMaddyMayhemYo
Summary: Lucas AKA fang. will have to face hard decisions about his one and only love Mia AKA MAX . His flashbacks are strong, and emotional. Follow Lucas as he describes his life with mia. STORY SOOOO MUCH BETTER THEN SUMMARY!


Authors note: **Okay, I know that if I don't explain this, people will be confused. This chapter is basically like a flashback. It will go back and fourth. You'll know when its over because I will put (End Flashback). Any further questions? Message me. And comments? Review. And suggestions, Review.**

**I sat there, looking at the sunset. The ocean, looked so beautiful. The waves moved in and out. One by one. I got covered with water. But it was somehow soothing. I missed Shana, I would miss everything about her. Life wouldn't be the same, I'd live a constant repeat until I let myself I forget.. What happened that dreadful day.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

"Hey, Luke." Stacy sat down in the seat across from me. I sipped my coffee. "Hi, Stace." She smiled. "Going to the party tonight? Alex called me and asked if you were still going." I rolled my eyes. "This isn't another scheme to try to set me up with one of your friends is it?" She rolled her eyes back. "Oh please. How immature am I really? That was something I did.." I cut her off. "Last month?" "Oh, come on. Give it up. So? It didn't work out." "Work out? She was dating three men, and one girl." the guy behind me choked on his drink as he laughed. "Lucas. Stop this, and if I really set you up with a girl, don't you think I would have learned more about her. You're my baby brother. I wouldn't let you get hurt again." "It didn't hurt, it was more of like a whatever kind of situation. And your only older by two years." she rolled her eyes. "Just be there." and she messed up my hair, as she walked past me.

I got home a few hours later, and fixed my hair, just the usual, the sway across my eyes. And put on my black jeans, and a t shirt I found in my closet. Nothing fancy. I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door, to my car. My phone began to ring, "Where the heck are you!?" it was my sister flipping out. "About two minutes from the party." She sighed. "Thank god. Just get here already." and she hung up. I rolled my eyes, and continued driving.

When I reached the club, it was packed. People watched me as I walked inside. I guess you could say I stood out like a sore thumb. "You didn't tell me it was a arrogant people party." I whispered to my friend. "Ha. I guess Kyle forgot that." I turned around as I felt someone poke me. "Luke. This is Audra." My sister was smiling that dumb smile.. Again. "Hi, Luke." She said. "Hi Audra." "Well we'll let you two communicate. And get to know each other." they ran off after that. "So…" she began. "So." She inhaled. "Want to dance?" I nodded and took her hand and started dancing, I couldn't dance that well. "That's alright. I cant dance either." I heard the door open and I looked. There stood the my dream girl. She was alone. She walked over to a group of girls and began talking. "Umm, Lucas? I gotta go. My friend is here." I was so glad she was cutting this short. "Ok bye, and you can call me fang." She nodded, and walked away fast. I walked towards the beautiful girl. "Would you like to dance?" She smiled, then looked at her friends, they nodded and she said, "Of course." We joined hands and went to the middle of the dance floor. 'fall for you' began to play. She blushed, "I love this song." I took her hands and began to sway. I twirled her. "You're a really good dancer." "An alright dancer. So what's your name?" "Mia. How about you?" I stopped. "Lucas." I twirled her again. I saw my sister, and she looked confused. "I love that name, its so. Different, not heard often. I like different." I smiled. "Then you'll love me."

The music stopped. "Excuse me, Lucas. I'm going to get some punch. You can meet me over at that table." she pointed to table 5. I nodded and walked towards my sister. "Why were you dancing with her? We introduced you to Audra." "Well.. She ditched me on the dance floor for Mr. 54 quarter back." She bit her lip in that. 'oh god, I did it again.' look. "I'm sorry, Luke." "no that's alright. I got to go, meet Mia over at table five. Bye." she rolled her eyes. I walked over. "Mind if I sit down." She patted the seat. We began talking. I got to know her, and she got to know me. And in the midst over all this, I realized her beautiful big brown eyes. They were mesmerizing. "What about your parents?" She looked down. "My dad died when I was three. My mom, got leukemia a couple years ago. They couldn't help her. She died in her sleep." I put my hand on her shoulder, making her look up. "I'm sorry." "It's alright, there's no way you could have known." I looked over to a blonde girl who was staring at me. "Is that your sister?" she nodded. "Yeah, her name is Jessica." Mia turned around, and Jessica was motioning her to come to the door. "I'm sorry I have to leave, it's been great though." I smiled. "Can I see you again?" "If you can find me." she walked away with a smile on her face.

_________________________________________________________(End Flashback)

"She's got some more tests to do before we'll know what to do with her." "Is there a surgery? Something. Anything. Just save her." He looked at his clipboard. "Well there is one thing. But it may be fatal, only some patients survive." "What is it?" "Well it's a long procedure. Kind of an experiment that scientists are trying to prove. But it saves a lot of our patients." "What are they trying to prove?" "That avian D.N.A can successfully be implanted in a human." I was confused. "Avian? So she'd be half bird?" he nodded. "Well, if it could help her. Then yes." He walked away.


End file.
